


The Blood Bank

by AgentExile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (just a little plot), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Lawyers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampires, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentExile/pseuds/AgentExile
Summary: Doyoung and Ten are attorneys-at-law. Or rather, vampires-at-law.A century of marriage does nothing to lessen their desire for blood, or for each other.





	The Blood Bank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seolarise_ (suhrene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhrene/gifts).



> This fic is written as a late birthday gift for the lovely Ali <3 I’m sorry it’s late >.< But I hope you like it <3 <3
> 
> WARNING: This fic is explicit. Blood appears throughout in a sexual context and I figure comes under the category of blood-play given the sex so big warning for that. There are long descriptions of blood drinking. Please don’t read if it will make you uncomfortable!
> 
> On Vampires: Yes, in this fic their hearts beat and they pump blood and they breathe and do all the stuff humans do. They just have accelerated healing and aren’t vulnerable to aging and they enjoy an unusual diet. Because I like writing about breathing and hearts pounding so pls forgive me. <3

   ‘You said you would go.’

   ‘I did _not_!’ said Ten with indignance that bordered on anger. ‘It’s your turn on the calendar.’

   Doyoung took a deep, long-suffering breath. ‘Yes, it is, but we discussed this three days ago. I’m taking the lead on the Min case which means that I have to work late this week and you said that it was no big deal and that you wouldn’t mind doing my run for me.’

   There was a momentary pause, like Ten was deciding what excuse to make, and then he shrugged. ‘I do not recall.’

   Doyoung groaned. ‘You sound just like everyone’s least favourite witness, Ten.’

   He smirked. ‘We can go together, after work. Now you can’t stay late.’

   Their eyes met across the desk. They were in Ten’s office, the larger of their two because Ten was slightly older and apparently that meant he was deserving of more space. When he was younger, Doyoung would have stuck with the policy of keeping work well, _well_ away from love, but after a hundred years of marriage he’d concluded that if Ten’s countless irritating habits hadn’t caused them to divorce, yet, then working together wouldn’t either.

   Now they ran a small local law firm, one that was unimpressive in size but had an esteemed reputation amongst the people who needed help. The people? Vampires. Doyoung and Ten were attorneys-at-law, _vampires_ -at-law, and they were notorious for defending their own kind when very few others would even look at their cases.

   ‘ _Or_ …’ started Ten, and there was a mean look in his eyes. ‘We could forego the blood bank this week and have some fun by ourselves?’

   Doyoung sat back in the seat across from Ten’s desk. The room was quite unassuming – there was nothing to suggest either the wealth nor the age of its occupier – but it still felt like Ten. Ten liked clean lines and loathed clutter, which was good because Doyoung did too. Maybe it was an age thing. After decades bordering on centuries of collecting _stuff_ , the value of having nothing probably started to stand out.

   Ten stroked one long finger down his throat, over his pulse. His heart still beat like any human, contrary to the rumours that were spread about them. The only difference was that the replenishment of blood and the life-force it carried, combined with the extraordinarily advanced powers of healing, meant that the heart rarely suffered damage. It would beat for all eternity. Just how Doyoung would like it too.

   However much Ten frustrated him sometimes, he was looking forward to forever together.

   ‘Whatever could that mean?’ asked Doyoung, like he didn’t know.

   He watched Ten’s trailing finger as it played around his throat, drawing his eye to the steady thud that disturbed the skin. ‘We haven’t done it for ages,’ pouted Ten.

   Doyoung nodded. If he closed his eyes and thought about it, he could taste Ten’s blood on his tongue. It was intoxicating. Ten wasn’t into blood drinking, not from Doyoung – the only time he’d ever fed from him was the day that he’d turned him – but he loved letting Doyoung have _his_.

   Ten tasted different to the human blood that they got from blood banks. He tasted of power and in the strangest way of _life_ , though the media liked to associate their kind with death. He tasted of every memory they’d built over a couple of lifetimes together. He also tasted sharp, like the back of Doyoung’s throat burned – it reminded him of a good quality whiskey.

   ‘Okay,’ said Doyoung, and he swallowed, wondering how the hell he was supposed to get back to work with that thought in his mind.

   ‘See, now you can thank me for not going to the bank,’ Ten winked. He allowed his hand to drop from his throat and went back to the files on his desk. ‘Don’t you have research to be doing?’

   Doyoung looked down. ‘Case precedents.’

   ‘Sexy,’ remarked Ten. ‘Bet you can’t _wait_ to get home now, huh? No more _I-have-to-work-late_ ,’ he imitated Doyoung’s voice with the accuracy that had come from a disgustingly long marriage.

   ‘You’re fucking annoying, you know that?’ said Doyoung, wondering how he’d turned from being angry to being glad that Ten had once again failed to make his trip to the blood bank. He always avoided it, because he said that the line was too long and the other vampires wasted too much time flirting with him. There was only one bank dispensing decent blood in the county, so it was true at least that the lines were long.

   ‘I know,’ sighed Ten. ‘Imagine being stupid enough to marry me?’

   ‘And stay with you for more than a hundred years,’ muttered Doyoung.

   ‘Love you, sweetheart,’ Ten called brightly when Doyoung finally conceded to leave the room.

*

   The whole ride home, Ten played a game on his phone. He always insisted that Doyoung drive, because he _didn’t like it_ , but Doyoung had the suspicion that it was more because he was lazy. His belligerence throughout the day meant, too, that Doyoung had _not_ stayed late, and would now have an extra mountain of work on his desk in the morning, but deep down he knew that he was not complaining.

   ‘I think I might sleep when we get home,’ said Ten, with a theatrical yawn.

   Doyoung shot him a withering look. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. For the rest of the day, he’d been at risk of a fucking semi at work every time he thought about the night ahead with Ten. And Ten _knew_ it. He’d probably dodged the blood bank on purpose just to get fucked.

   ‘Shall we get take-out?’

   ‘Ten?’ Doyoung said through gritted teeth.

   ‘Mm?’

   ‘Don’t play with me.’

   Ten smirked and went back to his phone.

   They lived on the very good side of town, their apartment at odds with the small office in which they worked. It was vast, with an underground parking lot and concierge service. It was modern, too. They moved quite regularly, every five or ten years, because boredom set in quickly.

   Ten skipped to the elevator with revitalised energy, tapping the button to their floor twenty times like that would make the doors close faster.

   Doyoung caught him around the waist, and pressed a kiss to his neck. He could feel the slow pulse there, senses heightened, and his lips lingered to enjoy the sensation. Ten didn’t squirm away like he sometimes did, instead allowing himself to be pulled so close that the distance between Doyoung’s front and his back vanished altogether.

   They’d fucked in this elevator once before, so it didn’t feel that out of the ordinary.

   Today, though, they would wait a little longer.

   ‘You’re impatient,’ said Ten, as Doyoung pushed up his shirt with his hand and ran his palm across his waist.

   ‘I’m hungry,’ retorted Doyoung, ‘and you refused to go to the bank.’

   Doyoung had first met Ten a long time ago. A _long_ time. Then, Doyoung had been a shyer, more awkward sort of human, the son of an authoritarian and deeply religious father, and Ten had been… well Ten was this cannon ball into his life. He’d swept Doyoung off his feet, made him all the promises that a vampire would make before killing their prey. Only with Ten, they had not been empty promises. He’d turned Doyoung at twenty-two, and since then… well, there hadn’t been a single day without love.

   Doyoung was immortalised in that body, now. In retrospect, that was a good thing. He’d looked fucking good at twenty-two.

   ‘Stop acting like you aren’t happy,’ Ten said smugly.

   Once the door _pinged_ for their apartment, Ten darted inside and flitted around to set the scene. He threw down his briefcase so enthusiastically that it almost chipped the woodwork, and then he went to the huge hi-fi system that Doyoung had constructed over the years. Doyoung insisted on vinyl even though Ten lambasted that for being out of date, now.

   Doyoung, though he was younger, said that there was no such thing as _date_ when they lived forever; only quality.

   It was as though Ten had planned this all day, because he picked out a classical vinyl with expert fingers and placed it onto the set in a second. He turned down the dimmers so that the apartment was lit with a low glow.

   ‘Don’t I even get to relax, first?’ asked Doyoung.

   He settled himself down on the couch, and let his head fall back against the rest. The couch was black and leather, not at all suited to sweaty bodies, but Ten liked the aesthetic when they practically sinned upon it.

   ‘Of course,’ Ten beamed. He wandered back over and rested his hands gently on Doyoung’s shoulders. After so much life, he had experience, and that translated to the way that he could work his hands. He kneaded his fingers smoothly into every painful knot of Doyoung’s shoulders, eliciting a low moan, and his thumb pressed up over his neck where tension locked in.

   Calm radiated from Doyoung’s shoulders and he felt himself sink lower into the seat. Ten was so good at this. With half of the vampires in Seoul to represent, work was rough, the in-tray was always overflowing, but at home Ten could always make him feel like nothing back in the office mattered.

   ‘You’re so mean to me but you love me really,’ said Ten, with a recognisable pout in his voice.   

   ‘I’m not mean to you. But I do love you,’ answered Doyoung, though he let out a gasp when Ten’s nail dug into the skin close to his spine. Ten’s nails could be _vicious_. He liked it though. ‘I love you more than anything.’

   Ten climbed over the back of the couch in one fluid motion and settled himself into Doyoung’s lap. He straddled his waist, hands resting at Doyoung’s neck as he pulled him forwards to kiss him fervently. He licked into Doyoung’s mouth without hesitation, biting at his lip if there was even a second in which he didn’t allow him total access. Ten had always been the impatient one, whatever else he might say.

   ‘Love you too,’ he breathed over Doyoung’s lips.

   Doyoung managed to negotiate the jacket from Ten’s shoulders, though it was difficult because his hands were already _everywhere_ , a sleek black jacket from an Italian designer that had been one of Ten’s favourites for a long time. He pulled free the buttons of his collar, and two of them broke but Ten didn’t seem to care.

   ‘You gotta take your jacket off too,’ Ten exhaled, ‘don’t wanna get blood on it.’

   ‘I’m not a messy eater,’ shrugged Doyoung, but he did as Ten instructed because of the two of them, Ten was the one who made an effort to get their suits fitted nicely. In another life, he might have been a fashion designer; in another life, maybe he would be, because they had an eternity of lifetimes to live. And he wasn’t _as_ invested in law as Doyoung was.

   Doyoung pushed the shirt the rest of the way down Ten’s shoulders and brushed his hands gently up and down his arms. For a moment, he just looked at him. Ten was so beautiful. He skin was smooth, as flush with life and colour as any human and not at all sallow like the vampires on TV were always dressed up to look. There was a strength to his skin, too, with very few spots of vulnerability; the vampire form was distinctly more hard-wearing, but for Doyoung’s fangs it would be no problem.

   He strolled his tongue over them absentmindedly in his mouth. They were retractable, but with Ten’s body exposed and the pulse of blood at his neck, they’d awoken before he’d even thought about them.

   ‘Take a taste,’ breathed Ten, and he leant close and started to kiss at Doyoung’s own neck, latching on to suck what would no doubt be a furious mark there. Doyoung had to lace his fingers into his hair and pull him back.

   ‘We still have work tomorrow,’ he said. Bruises on the neck were deemed… unprofessional.

   ‘You don’t see me complaining!’

   ‘You know full well you’ll be healed up by then.’

   It was true. When it came to cuts or in the case of blood drinking, _puncture marks_ , their advanced powers of healing fixed them up almost instantly. With surface bruises, though, there was a longer delay. They could take almost a day to fade fully.

   Ten pulled a face and moved his kisses lower. He yanked at the neck of Doyoung’s shirt to rip it open and got to work on his collarbone instead, where no one would get to see. Twinges of interest started to spark their way through Doyoung’s navel, because Ten was taking a lot of care to grind down against him as he went.

   Blood drinking was not, Doyoung was sure, inherently sexual.

   The movies like to portray it that way, like blood was this extraordinary aphrodisiac, like there could be no feeding without fucking. It wasn’t really true. Drinking most blood to Doyoung was no different to eating bread when he was human: tasty enough, providing sustenance, but otherwise uninspiring.

   It was only Ten’s blood that made him feel this way, and he knew it was because of the sire-bond. Ten had turned him, had altered the nature of his life-force forever, and now they were intrinsically linked by the very thing that they had shared on that night: blood.       

   Drinking Ten’s blood back that night had been disgusting. Doyoung had still been human. It had been the last step to complete the process.

   From the next morning, though?

   From then on Ten’s blood was the most delicious thing in the entire world.

   And with them?

   Sexual. Yes, it was sexual.

   ‘Now,’ said Ten as he sat back in his lap. He arched his neck to the right, exposing the thud there. ‘Please Doyoungie, you know you want to.’

   Doyoung ran one hand into Ten’s hair, dark and soft and falling into his eyes because of the position, and then he used his grip to guide him as far as his neck could stretch until his pulse was threatening to break through the skin.

   Then, he lowered his face and kissed the spot.

   Ten let out a low whine, and he grinded down his hips so roughly that Doyoung used his free hand to catch a hold on his ass to keep him still. Ten was hard, hard enough that Doyoung could feel him against his stomach when he pulled their bodies as flush together as they could be.

   ‘Love you,’ said Doyoung, and then sunk his teeth into his neck.

   There was a second of resistance from the skin, but that just made the sensation all the more satisfying when his fangs broke the surface. Ten’s head rolled back rather than to the side and Doyoung pulled him closer, their chests touching.

   The feeling was… it really was like nothing else.

   And they _hadn’t_ done it for ages.

   There was no risk of lasting damage to Ten, but he was usually sleepy afterwards, almost as if he was hungover, so when they were busy at work they stuck to the blood banks that sustained them, even if it was less enjoyable.

   ‘Fuck, Doyoung,’ Ten groaned, and he turned slack in his hold, just wrapping his arms around him loosely.

   Doyoung couldn’t concentrate on words. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except the taste, the overwhelming feeling of having Ten’s blood again. It wasn’t like a drug, though some vampires said that about their sire; it was more like alcohol. It wasn’t ecstasy, or even euphoria, but rather a slow-burn of a sensation like gradual intoxication. It was like a fine wine, or an expensive whiskey, something to savour and enjoy rather than a pill to pop.

   Doyoung tightened his grip around Ten, one hand in his hair and the other pushing past the waistband of his suit pants to get a better hold on him. Blood drenched his tongue, his throat, hot and thick and with that sharp bite that made him want to drink more to wash over the sting at the back of his throat.

   ‘More,’ Ten moaned.

   Doyoung wasn’t sure if he meant more blood or more touch but he pulled back to concentrate on the latter. He moved both hands to Ten’s belt and ripped it free with a little more force than usual.

   _Blood lust._

Ten smiled and ran his fingertips lovingly over the puncture marks at his neck. They were bleeding but not with any purpose, his body already repairing itself.

   ‘Which way do you want to do it?’ asked Doyoung.

   ‘You inside me,’ Ten exhaled, ‘now that I’m in you.’

   Doyoung felt butterflies in his whole body. That was the best part of having his blood; knowing that they were linked together on such a fundamental level that they could be part of each other.

   ‘You okay?’ Doyoung checked, as he worked open his own pants and rearranged Ten on his lap until he could hold him more comfortably.

   ‘Oh please,’ Ten rolled his eyes, ‘you barely had a sip.’

   Doyoung shut him up quickly by pushing down his briefs and taking his cock into his hand. Ten’s back arched as he gasped, already at full hardness and swollen from the arousal of their exchange. ‘I’ll have more,’ Doyoung breathed against his ear, and Ten let out a low moan.

   He brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, and spread some of the precum down his length as he caught Ten’s lips back in a kiss. Ten was breathing heavily, so they had to keep separating to allow him to tumble gasps over their lips.

   ‘Don’t make me wait,’ he panted when Doyoung moved his hand lazily.

   ‘I’m telling you off for refusing to go to the blood bank,’ said Doyoung. He ringed Ten’s cock with agonising restraint, fingers looped too loosely and movements far too slow.

   ‘Like you don’t like this more.’

   ‘I do like this,’ Doyoung sighed. He kissed him again, biting down at Ten’s lower lip hard enough that he was at risk of tasting more blood. ‘You taste so good, my love.’

   ‘Here,’ Ten drew back and launched himself half across the couch to retrieve his jacket.

   ‘Really? You had this at work all day?’ said Doyoung when he threw him the bottle of lube.

   ‘Well, you never know when we’re going to fuck in the office,’ Ten shrugged.

   Doyoung shook his head. Ten impressed him every day. And after a very long marriage, that in itself was remarkable. ‘Bed or no bed?’ he asked with a small smile.

   ‘Bed,’ said Ten, with a theatrical sigh. ‘That way you can lay me out once you’ve drained me.’

   Doyoung rolled his eyes, but he helped him to his feet. As they went, Ten dispensed of the last of the clothing caught around his ankles and skipped ahead, humming a song to himself.

   The bedroom was large, and dark, adjusted for low light. Doyoung did not sleep as much as he had done when he was human, but he and Ten both favoured comfort in the bedroom nonetheless. One wall was lined with shelves, on which they had their shared collection of books. Books were the one thing that they collected – the most precious titles from each generation that they lived through.

   ‘Come on,’ breathed Ten as he laid back on the bed.

   He looked every bit a sin. The sheets were black, silk, and his naked form was sprawled with not a hint of shyness. No, _shy_ was not a word that could ever be used to describe Ten.

   ‘Drink again?’ he whispered.

   Doyoung crawled over him until his arms framed close to his shoulders and he straddled over his waist. He lowered his face to kiss him, and then returned to the spot that he’d fed from already, stroking his tongue over the small droplets of blood that had found their way out.

   They stung the end of his tongue, setting his taste-buds alive with sensation.

   He wanted it. He wanted to drink. But he also wanted everything else.

   He covered his fingers with the lube that Ten had provided and wandered his hand between them to where he could start to stretch Ten open. Ten sighed in relief, adjusting his hips to give him better access, as Doyoung stroked around his rim. This part of him, he knew as intimately as every other detail. They had been together a very long time, so long that the word experience seemed redundant for them. Doyoung knew Ten well enough to bring him to climax in a moment, and Ten knew Doyoung well enough to make him come or beg or bite or whatever else he wanted with a snap of his fingers.

   Ten let out a moan when Doyoung pressed one finger inside him and crooked it enough to make him arch his back; the moan turned to a whine when he added the second finger. Doyoung caught the sounds in kisses, until Ten turned his face away just to gasp.

   ‘You ready?’ asked Doyoung as he worked a third finger, smiling to himself as he found his sweet spot and got to watch Ten squirm.

   ‘Mm,’ Ten moaned.

   ‘You’re so beautiful,’ Doyoung sighed as he pulled out his fingers and slicked up his cock instead. ‘I still can’t believe it. Every day.’

   Ten turned his head to the side and allowed the bleeding side of his neck to show as he closed his eyes. For a moment, Doyoung thought he might have turned soft in anticipation of their intimacy, but then a small smile crept onto those perfect pink lips. ‘I know.’

   Doyoung took Ten’s hips roughly and rolled him onto his side. He wanted to be able to get at his neck at the same time. He eased inside him slowly, hooking one arm over his waist to hold him close. Ten’s skin felt hot against his chest, but nothing like the warmth that enveloped his cock and sent lightning bolts of pleasure deep into his navel.

   _Fuck_.

   Ten took Doyoung’s hand where it was splayed on his stomach, and moved it down to stroke his own arousal instead. With one steadying breath, Doyoung fucked inside him hard and bit deep at his neck again.

   Maybe the combination of sensations was overwhelming, because Ten let out a sound that bordered on a mewl. He threw his head back against Doyoung’s shoulder, eyes closed, and Doyoung jerked him lazily in time with his thrusts.

   Blood and sex and heat, they became Doyoung’s world.

   Everything was Ten.

   He drank down life until he _needed_ to speak and had to tear his mouth away. He manoeuvred Ten onto his front, onto his knees, where he could fuck him harder. He breathed love and fervency into his ear. ‘Fuck, Ten. Ten I love you,’ he panted, red stained on his lips that brushed onto Ten’s skin.

   ‘Harder,’ Ten moaned.

   The room was a mess of noise and scent and with their heightened senses it was practically heady. Slap of skin, the smell of sex. Doyoung felt dazed, concentrating only on what he was doing because in that moment it was all in the world that he had to do.

   He timed a thrust forward just as Ten rolled his hips back and he felt Ten shudder in his hold. He came hard, crying out Doyoung’s name, and Doyoung was quick to wrap an arm around his front and stroke him through it.

   Inside, his own body was on fire. Every nerve was buzzing, and the way that Ten clenched in sensitivity around him made his navel flip and his hands shake.

   ‘Fuck, Ten,’ he moaned as he came, shortly after, deep inside him. Ten liked that when he was the one getting fucked.

   It felt like aftershocks. For a few moments, he could barely find the strength to ground himself and pull out. When he did, Ten’s heavy breathing became the one stimulus that he focused in on.

   ‘Good?’ he panted.

   ‘Really good,’ Ten exhaled, flopping onto his back. A lazy smile played around his face. After a minute, he added, ‘you done?’ as ran his fingers over his neck. ‘With the _blood_ , I mean.’

   ‘Yes,’ Doyoung nodded with a laugh, ‘yes I’m done. Thank you. Thank you for letting me.’

   ‘Oh please, you know I’m the one who likes it,’ Ten smirked. ‘Why do you think I skipped the blood bank?’

   ‘I figured,’ Doyoung sighed. He shifted onto his side so that he could take him into his arms as best he could. ‘I’ll get you a band-aid,’ he added, though the trickle of blood from Ten’s neck was minimal.

   ‘It’s cool, let it do its thing,’ Ten yawned. ‘I wanna shower though.’

   ‘Now?’ asked Doyoung, ready to move.

   ‘In a minute. Two minutes.’

*

   ‘It’s your turn!’ Ten whined.

   How many times they would have this argument, Doyoung did not know. They went to the blood bank once a fortnight. If they were busy, then they took turns to make the trip out. It wasn’t complicated, it wasn’t that difficult, and yet every time the day came around, there seemed to be a petty conflict.

   ‘You owe me one!’ said Doyoung in disbelief.

   ‘Do not. I have definitely been more times so far this year. Check the calendar.’

   Doyoung glared at him, lips in a flat line. There was a waiting room of people outside, a line that snaked out of the door because everyone knew that there was no one else in town to represent vampires. ‘We don’t have time for this,’ he sighed, ‘I’ll go tonight. But you _have_ to go next time.’

   Ten gave him a smug smile. ‘Promise. Cross my heart.’

   Doyoung sighed and shook his head, like he didn’t know that he’d be the one going the next time, _and_ the next time, _and_ the next time.

   He’d suffered it for a century, and he’d suffer it for a hundred more if it meant keeping Ten by his side forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/puffyong_)


End file.
